rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Demyx Aren
"Tell me Yselt, how many more of our kin must die in your name?"-Demyx Aren to Yselt Aren during the Second Aren Civil War. Demyx Aren is the Grandson of Zane Aren, and the Great Grandson of Roddrick Aren. He is the former Lord Arch-Mage of The Aren and helped quell the thread of his cousin, Caedus Aren. He recently attained lichdom as to save his own life, having been infected by the Thorvaldian plague. He has been seen recently active in Kandarin as the leader of The Crow in the Second Aren Civil War. Killed by Axel Vekon in a duel. History Early Life Demyx Aren was born in the City of Yanille, his parents' names were Syrus Aren, his father, and Vonica Aren, his mother. Demyx grew up studying a private education in the Wizard's Guild in Yanille. He learned about the Arcane and its nature, lore, and history. While he was there he also learned about the political landscape from his father, as he was a high-ranking Lord among The Aren. Demyx led a normal life until about the age of twelve, where he walked into Aren Manor after finishing another day of his studies, only to find his mother Vonica had stabbed his father repeatedly due to him having an affair with a harlot from the local pub. Vonica's Aren curse of rage had blinded her as Demyx reminded her of Syrus and she would attempt to kill him as well had he not fled the City, heading north-east towards Hemenster where he ended up in Catherby. He ended up on the streets of Catherby, seeking refuge as he had nowhere else to go. This is when he met a man by the name of Jacen Deftoros, a wizard studying abroad from the Wizard's Tower in the Kingdom of Misthalin. Taking the young Aren under his wing, Demyx continued his study of the Arcane Arts at the Wizard's Tower, where he eventually graduated at the top of his class due to his Aren blood and being a natural prodigy. Demyx had learned the four basic elemental branches of magic from his time as the Wizard's Tower, but he yearned for something more. He thought perhaps his father had hidden something from him while he was a young boy and decided to venture back to the City of Yanille to face his mother and seek out The Aren secrets. The Beginnings of a Mage Demyx's return to Aren Manor was met with grave news, by this time he was at the ripe young age of eighteen years old. The House servants informed him that his mother was dying from a bacterial infection and that she wanted to see her son before she passed. Demyx went to his mother's quarters, where she pulled him by his collar to whisper in his ear. "Do not let this cursed blood defeat you, boy. There's a tome in your father's quarters, it will explain everything." With that, his mother died a few days later. Demyx decided to heed his mother's words and investigate his father's room, he searched the place up and down until he came across the tome she spoke of, it was old and bound in red leather, dust had settled on it after years of not being touched. As Demyx flipped through the pages he learned of The Aren curse, Galethorn's teachings, and his 'perfect' weapons that would mix without error, Blood and Mind Magics united. After learning of the four branches of Galethorn's magics, Demyx would follow the tenets of the son dutifully and studied the arts of Carnalmancy, Osteomancy, Spectralmancy, and Cerebralmancy for the rest of his days, even after attaining lichdom. As the Fifth Age began to come to a close with the impending second coming of the God Wars, Demyx had start to notice that his House was no longer as prominent as it once was under the tutelage of Ataneq Aren and Christopher Aren. It was after Christopher's three children had left that Demyx had realized the only prominent Arens that were left active were himself, Howl Aren, and Christopher. He would try to find a way to restore his House to power, but to no avail as he could not do it alone. The Aren Reborn Demyx decided that he went go to the capital city of Ardougne to scope out the landscape there, as he arrived there he had visited the local pub to drink a Wizard's Mind Bomb, his favorite ale and heard rumors that there was a winged Aren attempting to revive the Clan. Demyx thought to himself the bartender was mad, but as he returned to Yanille as nightfall had arrived, he would be met by the winged Aren in the forest outside of the walled City. His name was Caedus Aren, he offered Demyx the position of Lord Arch-Mage on The Aren Council if he would help him rebuild their legacy, Demyx was hesitant at first, but learning that Caedus was the son of former Arch-Mage of Kandarin, Howl Aren he would agree as he wanted to witness the rise of their House once more. Caedus bestowing upon himself the title of Grand-Master of the Aren, and Demyx claiming to be the Lord Arch-Mage of The Aren, began to rebuild the Aren Council whom consisted of Catherine Aren, Yselt Aren, James Aren, and Rexost Silversmith. House Aren eventually began to establish itself as a major political power in the Kingdom once more, having trade negotiations with both Al-Kharid and Canifis. House Calderon did not make the Aren's rise to power easy though, as Demyx was falsely accused of rape in a trial and had his hand scorched by Carnal Magics. This did not sit well with Caedus as he felt The Aren were being unfairly oppressed, unable to do anything without the Calderon's say so as Tommen had ascended to Hand of the King. Tommen offered The Aren one last chance to have peace between the two Houses, but Caedus had been oppressed by the Calderon for most of his life, and now his cousin was wrongly punished in his eyes due to the Calderon, Caedus declined the offer and insulted Tommen's honor which eventually led to a duel to the death, where Howl's fears came to life. Caedus Aren was slain that day, leaving The Aren without their Grand Master and tensions as high as ever between the two families. After the death of Caedus, Demyx Aren became temporary Grand-Master for several months. Once again he was approached by Tommen whom offered peace for the final time, Demyx accepted under his own terms, all the while Caedus was planning on being resurrected by Catherine and James Aren. Following in Zane's footsteps "You can't defeat the void, Catherine...He infused Abyssal magic into the disease, trust me. I've tried finding a cure. I would rather die.." He'd pause once more. "Than be a slave."- Demyx Aren speaking to Catherine Aren. As Demyx Aren was mending relations between House Aren and House Calderon, Catherine Aren and James Aren were resurrecting Caedus Aren in an attempt to bring back their Grand-Master. Caedus soul had been absorbed by Soulfang when he died, the same place where it housed Nabrielas, as Catherine communed with Caedus' spirit he began to manifest back onto the physical plane of Gielnor, attempting to re-enter his body, but Nabrielas had merged with Caedus soul increasing his power tenfold, but also stripping him of all humanity. The conjoined Aren souls entered Caedus' body, being resurrected as a god-lich Caedus swore vengeance upon House Calderon for all that they had done to him, teleported away and still leaving Demyx as the acting Grand Master of The Aren. After a few weeks of peace, reports of a disease that had taken hold of Yanillian citizens made its way to House Aren, as Yanille was under The Aren's temporary juristiction by order of the Hand of the King, Tommen Calderon. The disease was magical and biological in nature, it would kill the host and resurrect their body as a mindless zombie, though the bodies were disappearing as well. Demyx, Yselt, and a mage named Ren investigated the matter where they found the source of the disease was in the Yanillian water supply, a zombie had caught Demyx and the group by surprise but Demyx fell into the tainted water, sealing his fate. After the Kingdom knew about the disease the question was. Who was causing it? Demyx decided to investigate further all the while he was attempting to resist the disease from turning him into a mindless wretch. After an expedition to the north with Demyx and other heroes of Kandarin, Caedus Aren made himself known to the public after taking yet another Aren artifact to bolster his own power. Demyx decided it was time to take action and handed the matter over to the newfound King of Camelot, Tommen Calderon. Demyx was dying and didn't want to become a slave to Caedus, so he approached Catherine and asked if she could offer him salvation through the same lich-ritual that Zane Aren had done, Catherine refused as she blamed herself for Caedus' condition. Demyx nodded and convened a meeting, establishing Yselt Aren would lead House Aren from now on, as she was a capable mage and the Arch-Mage of Camelot. Demyx took it upon himself as he had retrieved the Amulet of Martin Aren, which held great necromantic power. He attempted the same ritual his grandfather, Zane Aren had done. Whether he succeeded or not, was only known to a few. Self-Imposed Exile After Caedus had made himself known public and direly wounded Tommen Calderon in a scuffle outside of his own castle, the heroes of Kandarin decided to take a stand against this new menace and decided to travel to the heart of the Abyss. Arens, Ares, Huntsmen, and Calderons alike all travelled to the Abyss where they were bombarded with Hordes of Undead and Abyssal Demons, but they managed to overcome these trials and set foot where it all began, where Nabrielas deceived Caedus. It was the god-lich versus the heroes of Kandarin, and after a long battle as it proved very difficult to bring the former Grand-Master of The Aren down, he was slain by his own brother in arms from long ago, Kaito Calderon. The realm became unstable as the souls of Caedus and Nabrielas returned to Soulfang but the lich's body was destroyed. Moments before the realm devoured the heroes, Demyx Aren arrived claiming the Staff for himself and giving a nod to Yselt and Kaito. Demyx had succeeded in achieving immortality and saving himself from becoming a mindless zombie, but only through undeath. He had become a lich like Caedus, and his own grandfather Zane Aren. Caedus Aren was dead, and Demyx was in possession of the dangerous Aren artifacts known as Soulfang and the Amulet of Martin Aren. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Second Aren Civil War Taking a Stand As Yselt Aren served the Kingdom of Camelot faithfully for the past few years of peace, there was a call to the north. Demyx Aren had gathered Morbidia Aren, Trentus Aren, Salazar Von Strobel, Lindsey Aren, and Vynriette the Mage to the frozen island that he had inhabited in his self-imposed exile after the death of Caedus Aren for a second time. The lich known as Demyx Aren gave them an oppurtunity to take back what was rightfully theirs, as he had grown tired of the oppression that The Aren had suffered during the Aren-Calderon Feud, and even though his exile was self-imposed he knew the Kingdom of Kandarin would no longer welcome him with open arms in his current state even though he aided as much as he could during the threat of Caedus Aren. Morbidia was disgusted that Demyx had even allowed The Aren to be under Yselt's control and decided to take matters into her own hands. Demyx then approached Yselt at Aspecta Tower, witnessing firsthand what the Aren had been reduced to, an empty Council and an empty name that held no power to it. Demyx left peacefully for the time being, as he went to Seers Village a group of Aren collected there, Demyx and Morbidia faced off in a skirmish along with Trentus Aren, Salazar Von Strobel and Vynriette the Mage. This would be the beginnings of the factions that would rise to power. The Crow Soars The Vault of Souls, this is where Vynriette Aren would learn the truth about Demyx Aren. As she searched the Aren catacombs, she came across various glyphs that contained the memories of various Aren, one of which was Demyx Aren. She learned that it was not easy for House Aren to rise to power once more in the Sixth Age, that in fact Caedus and Demyx were subject to hardships that led to the eventual death, resurrection and death of Caedus Aren. Demyx himself was put on trial in Axel Vekon's court and was publically humiliated in front of House Aren, House Calderon, and The Huntsmen for false accusations of rape that were charged against him. Vynriette watched as she understood why Demyx wanted The Aren to be an independent political powerhouse once more, and to free themselves from the oppression of anyone who would stand in their way. As Demyx Aren blooded Salazar Von Strobel into his cause, Vynriette Aren approached Demyx having formerly joined Yselt, but chose to side with The Crow after meeting with the lich at Duskfort and listening to his heartfelt speech. The Beginnings of the Second Aren Civil War The Battle for Hawk's Nest With the rise of the three factions and the tensions rising among The Aren due to prior events, Demyx Aren and The Crow sought out to garrison a fort at Hawk's Nest, a site from the first Aren Civil War. This was met with retaliation as Morbidia and her Arens, known as The Rat showed up, this time Demyx had the upper hand in the beginning, showing off his raw arcane power, but eventually Yselt and her friend Viktor joined in on the scene. As they discussed the politics of this upcoming Civil War among The Aren, Yselt and Viktor teleported away having infuriated Demyx. Morbidia took this chance to try and immobilize him, but Demyx had other plans. He released the spell he had been charging from his Staff and in a demonstration of power he leveled the entire fort of Hawk's Nest, destroying the land and buildings, causing only rubble to only be whats left. Though Morbidia still tried to claim Soulfang Demyx had run out of options, he destroyed the Staff with his ring of power, Nir. The Aspect that had been bound in Soulfang was realeased, the Aspect of Caedus Aren has returned. Report: Disaster on Mammoth Island The wind blew in from the north upon the frozen tundra, once great majestic beasts of the Archeron Mammoths, now laid as skeletal husks upon the snow and ice. The Thorvaldian plague had struck years prior, infecting the beasts and killing them all off, strangely they had not been resurrected as mindless undead. Demyx Aren had met with Yselt and Kaito as they demanded an explanation for his actions on plunging The Aren into a second Civil War, he expressed his feelings that The Aren were being oppressed by the western Kingdoms and The Calderon, and that he sought to deliver them independence once more. Kaito did not like the words Demyx had to offer as he fired a tier 5 lightning bolt towards the lich, but Demyx Aren was no push over and using the blade of Kendrick Aren, Bloodfang, he channeled the immense power directly towards Yselt Aren as conflict broke out once more, but Kaito had stopped the spell in time and cast another spell that cracked the frozen island. Trentus Aren and Maedalaane arrived on the battlefield, both aiding Demyx in his course to try and kill Yselt and Kaito. The two Camelites fled as Maedalaane conjured a snowstorm and aided Demyx in resurrecting the mammoths on the island, to make sure they would not find him here again Demyx used Bloodfang to sink Mammoth island into the North Sea, casting a spell of immense power as shadow tendrils began to break the ice apart. As for Demyx and the others, they teleported away after the island was destroyed. The Severed Head As a meeting was being held among Yselt Aren and her fellow Camelites, Demyx came across a poor Aren by the name of Malfael, the youngest son of Maquitus the Mad and supporter of Yselt Aren. He encountered the boy at Brickforce Tower where he was disposed of quickly, Demyx using his advanced offensive magic to kill the Aren swiftly. He would order one of his many zombie servants to deliver a message, as he removed the head from Malfael's body. The zombie had arrived at the gates of Camelot Castle, offering the crate to Yselt Aren as the head rolled on the floor, she was mortified. Demyx then spoke through his undead servant, questioning her how many more Aren had to die before she would relinquish control of The Aren to him. Yselt and her allies now know the full threat that is Demyx Aren, and the upcoming battle for the control of Aspecta Tower. The Battle for Aspecta The sun was hanging high in the Gielnorian sky, the clouds drifting slowly across as a gentle breeze adorned the faces of Yselt Aren, Kaito Calderon, Viktor, Maedalaane, and Xel Praven. They had garrisoned themselves at Aspecta Tower, planning on defending it from Demyx Aren and The Crow, heavy footfalls could be heard as they saw the first wave of skeletal soldiers, taking up defensive formation. The second wave would be the swordsmen, providing reinforcements for the first wave, and the final wave of the undead would be the mages to provide support from afar. The first waves would smash into the Tower in an attempt to breach its defenses, and just like Demyx had planned, Maedalaane betrayed The Lion and teleported his undead mages behind Aspecta Tower in an attempt to breach it from behind. Kaito Calderon would cast a crumble undead spell, but this is when Demyx Aren arrived on the battlefield along with Vynriette Aren. Demyx used his cleverness to bite into his arm and blood magic spell that pierced all of his own soldiers, infecting his own skeletal soldiers with the Thorvaldian plague as the disease is magical and biological in nature, transforming all of his skeletons into mindless wretches, the spell cast by the Calderon Mahjarrat had failed. The first two waves of Demyx's undead legions continued their assault, while his mages attacked from behind, at this time Xel Praven had called in the forces of Camelot's armies, the two armies clashed as the undead seemed to be pushed back and Kaito cast a bones to bananas spell on Demyx's undead horde, Demyx was one step ahead as he filled his army with spectralmancy, causing them to be fueled by the art of spirit alone. Vynriette Aren took this chance to enchant the undead that had fallen into literal land mines. As Demyx Aren and The Crow pressed their assault onto the Tower, Kaito cast one last spell that caused Demyx's undead legions to float into the air, collecting all the magic that was fueling his army though, Demyx would add to Vynriette's land mine attack. An Arcane Explosion decimating half of the Camelite forces, this is when the group teleported from out of Aspecta Tower and behind Demyx and Vynriette. They spat a few words before Kaito Calderon used his newfound power to literally heave Aspecta Tower up from the earth, with Maedalaane still on it and threw it towards Demyx, splattering his body on the ground but the Tower would skid across the earth, ripping up trees, grass, and anything of the like. At this time, a sludge-monster known as The Corruption arrived on the scene and began to attack everyone, but Yselt and her Lion supporters fled the scene before it could do any real damage. Civil War Rising A Fateful Encounter "I have an eternity to win this war, how much longer do you have?"- Demyx Aren speaking to Axel Vekon. Though a foolish decision, Demyx Aren traveled to the capital city of Kandarin, Ardougne. The lich had sensed another person of Aren blood, when he met the boy he resembled Ataneq Aren, though he did not figure out the boy's origins. As Uhtred, the boy Demyx had met, began to leave the boy someone else had stopped by, Xel Praven entered the Poison Arrow pub as he was hunting down Demyx, there was a brief skirmish between the two as Demyx displayed his magical and physical prowess against the Camelot Commander. Meanwhile, the High King of Kandarin, Axel Vekon got word of this battle going on in his pub. As Kandar forces approached the bar, Demyx ordered Vynriette to take the mystery man whom they also had man, and take him to Duskfort. The High King of the Crimson Throne stormed into the pub, Demyx teleported his artifacts away, as he knew if Vekonic hands got a hold of them, the war would surely be over. The two exchanged words before Axel destroyed Demyx's physical aspect, though he would return soon as always. A Crow picks a Bone The Corruption had attack Morbidia Aren and her Rat faction publically, she called for a meeting among the leaders of the Aren. Demyx Aren went and met with Morbidia in her base, The Boneyard, this where she asked him for help but he offered her a choice. Help him destroy Yselt and The Lion, or watch House Aren be devoured by The Corruption, she chose the latter as Demyx Aren was pinned by bone spears. The Corruption showed up on the scene, attempting to devour Demyx Aren's body, but he did not want it as Demyx radiated undeath, Demyx gave Morbidia one final chance to accept his offer as The Corruption attacked Demyx. The choice was made, Morbidia refused Demyx's help as Demyx destroyed his own body to escape The Corruption, leaving it to The Lion and The Rat to handle this new threat. The Duel of the Fated It happened quickly. As Vynriette placed the phylactery of the Lich Demyx into Axel's hand, the warm gem pulsed in his grasp. The soul within vibrated as if acknowledging the danger of the High King's presence. He focused his intent on the phylactery; finding the connection between it and the Lich himself. Demyx felt it it, immediately, almost as if he were being watched. Teeth clenched, Axel's lips curled into a triumphant grin. "There you are." The High King's voice rang from somewhere inside Demyx himself. Simultaneously, the crash of thunder boomed from above the Arandar Mountains, centered on Duskfort itself. It was undeniable - Axel was already close by, Demyx felt his presence register on his senses like an obnoxious odor. There was no running now. And there could be no hiding. Demyx stepped from the safety of Duskfort and out beneath the rainpour, his prized bladestaff in hand. He could see Axel now, a beacon of radiant light energy, wielding the famed blade Stormweaver in his grasp. Strokes of lightning danced around his form as the two met eyes, a horrible aura of black and viridian enveloped Demyx's form as he lifted Bloodfang upwards, as the two charged forwards and clashed. A display of power rarely seen by any as the Archmage of the western world clashed with the Aren Lich atop Duskfort. The event could be felt by many mages throughout the Kingdom; many of whom decided to scry and watch by various means. Axel showed his mastery of the storms by channeling raw lightning and conjuring torrents of wind with but a wave of his arm; though Demyx endured and shot forth a hellish barrage of necrotic miasma, his arcane strength fueled to great heights by the artifact he wielded. Duskfort began to crumble around the two as they fought, stray bolts of blitzen striking the stone brick with explosive force as the thunderstorm gave cacophonous booms and rumbled above. As they clashed weapons atop the fort, Demyx seemed to get the upper hand. Flourishing his bladestaff Bloodfang with expertise, he caught Axel's sword from underneath and disarmed him in one swift movement. Left vulnerable, he delivered an upward slash onto the High King and wounded him, before delivering a kick which sent him off the rooftop. Able to slow his fall before his back met the cobblestone, Axel glared up with one eye, clutching the left side of his face as he tried to catch his breath. Soon he saw the silhouette of Demyx bound off the roof with a boastful laugh as he sought to plunge Bloodfang into Axel's prone form. But his arrogance would spell his end. As Demyx rocketed downward towards Axel, the High King simply lifted his hand upward. The ancient staff of the first Aren manifested in his hand as he forced his body upwards and caught Demyx entirely off guard. The staff he wielded now, red in the shaft and bladed many times like a sinister battleaxe, plunged through the Lich's form and he gasped in pain. He felt his form being drained of the arcane and necrotic energies that sustained him as the sphere of the staff became aglow with its siphoned power. Demyx grimaced, angered by the potency of the weapon as he found himself unable to move. Still bleeding from his face, Axel released the staff and swept his arm, calling Stormweaver to his grasp once more. "Begone from my realm." The High King plunged Stormweaver through the spine of the Lich, severing it entirely as blitzen coarsed throughout his undead form. He howled angrily as his form began to crack and burn away, just as Axel brandished the phylactery and pointed it skyward. A moment passed before a thick bolt of white shot from the clouds and smashed into his palm, shattering the gem with a deafening hiss. His soul was sucked into the Ancient Aren staff, were it became consciousless and dormant as Demyx form turned to ash and mud amongst the rainfall. Taking the artifacts up, Axel teleported away from the ruins of Duskfort. Abilities Over the years Demyx has learned various branches of magic and especially since he has attained lichdom keeps vigilant in his studies, the ones listed are the branches he is able to use and what level he is currently at. Carnalmancy- ''Expert. ''Osteomancy- ''Adept. ''Cerebralmancy- ''Adept. ''Spectralmancy- ''Adept. ''Necromancy- ''Expert. ''Shadow Magic- ''Expert. ''Blood Magic- ''Expert. ''Smoke Magic-'' Adept. ''Appearance and Equipment Demyx would stand at 6'2 and weigh 200 lbs, he's be donned in a crimson outfit that radiates green necrotic energies constantly, they would match his glowing vernal gaze. He has brown hair that is kept in a spikey ponytail and pale skin due to undeath. His equipment is as follows. Bloodfang- The sword of former Grand-Master Kendrick Aren, forged in the Fourth Age it has the ability to channel, redirect, and cut through magic. It has since been reforged by Demyx Aren into a blade-staff. Amulet of Martin Aren- Worn by Martin Aren before his ascenscion into Thorvald Souleater it would bear the semblance of a skull, it boosts the wearers Necromantic magics, allowing them to raise hundreds of undead without fatigue. It was with this artifact that Demyx attained lichdom, saving himself from the Thorvaldian plague that flowed through his body. Nir- Nir was crafted for Grandmaster Kendrick Aren in the Fourth Age. It is a ring crafted of pure runestone, and bolsters the physical strength of the wearer. It was obtained by Demyx Aren when he and the new Aren Council ventured to the Vault of Souls. The dragonstone in the centerpiece is engraved with the Aren "A". Aren Curse Demyx has inherited his father Syrus' curses of pride and arrogance. Combined with his newfound immortality, it causes him to act reckless on the battlefield and usually lets himself take hits to spite his enemies, attempting to demoralize them as he cannot die unless his phylactery is shattered. Trivia * Demyx's favorite ale is Wizard's Mind Bomb. * He had his left hand torched with Carnalmancy by Axel Vekon. * He's the Great Grandson of Roddrick Aren, and Grandson of Zane Aren. * He likes to have incestual relationships with other Arens. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Aren Category:Undead Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Ancient Magic user